


The love that has come and gone

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [20]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Ruby gets a night time visitor, and in the morning Fernando face the consequences.





	The love that has come and gone

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why this happened but i was listenign to Fernando with Cher and García and it all just happened...

  
_Mum...mum wake up!_  
  
Ruby's eyes opened wide, staring out into a   the dark bedroom, her heart beating out of her chest as she listened for sounds.  
  
The bedroom was quite, the only sound that of Fernando snoring next to her, and yet...Ruby knew she'd heard her daughter speak.  
  
Another few moments passed before her head sank back down against the pillow, sudden exhaustion overtaking her and making it impossible for her to stay upright. Slowly, her eyes began to close, her heart still running fast in her chest as she was pulled back into the land of dreams.  
  
"Mum! Wake up!" Hands shake her shoulders mercilessly, waking Ruby up once more as she fall back into sleep, and this time when she wake up there is a pair of blue orbs staring down on her.  
  
"Donna?!" Forcing her lethargic body into a sitting position, Ruby looked at her daughter and surprise and fear. "But...but how?" Tears fill her eyes, and Ruby almost think she's going crazy staring at the child she'd lost and actually believing she was there.  
  
_"I'm so glad you woke up mum!"_ Donna grinned, pulling her mother into a tight hug. She's old, much older that Ruby's ever seen her, but she'd recognise her child anywhere. _"I almost didn't think you were ready to go even though they promised me you would."_  
  
"Go? Go where?” Ruby asked, confused. She glances over at Fernando, his back turned to her as he slept, and she feels worry and fear bubbling deep down in her gut. “Who said I'd go?”  
  
Donna sees where her mother's eyes wandered, and she shook her head. _"It's not his time mum.”_ She pause, a hand coming up to touch Ruby's cheek. _“I've missed you so much. But it's our time no_ w _"_ Donna hold on tight to her mother's hand, pulling her to her feet and trying to lead her across the room. _"Finally, we can make up for lost time"_  
  
"But...I don’t understand...no! I don't want to go!" Tears running down her cheeks, Ruby separate from her daughter, scared and trembling and not daring to follow as her eyes move between her child and her lover. But as she tries to stop, a sudden, burning pain flare up in her chest, burning a hole in her heart as she struggled to even breath. When she finally catch her her breath, she scream. "Help!" She cries, the pain too much to bear as it eat her up, stealing all the strength and energy she has in her.  
  
_"Please stop it mum! Don't fight it! It'll only hurt more if you fight it!"_ Donna's arms come to wrap around Ruby, salt tears dropping down on her face as Donna cries along with her mother's breathless screams. _"I know you don't want to leave, but we will be waiting for him. Together."_ Slowly but surely she drags Ruby to her feet, forcing her away from her bed. _"You have to go."_   
  
With one last glance at the man she loves, Ruby give in to her faite. Looking into her daughters blue eyes, she can feel pain fading away into nothing, and she knows there is only one way to go.  
  
She step through her bedroom door, the world around her transforming as her feet passed over the threshold. From the dark room in the tiny cottage, she come out onto a sunny beach, and Ruby recognises it instantly. With the hot sand and blue waves under the burning California sun, it is the place she and her daughter had always had as theirs. Their beach, and their Ocean, where she'd spent so many afternoons when Donna was still growing up.  
  
The hand in hers is smaller and softer now, and when Ruby glances over at her daughter, a teenager greets her rather than the woman she once was.  
  
"Welcome home mum” The younger Donna grin, a young, gentle hand putting long strands on nightblack hair behind ears and she knows, oh she knows, that Donna is very much right.

 

She's home.

  
  
\---

  
Fernando awoke in the early hours of the morning, stretching a little in the double bed he shared with his lover.Beside him, Ruby lay still and quiet, and he leaned over playfully, kissing her gently.   
  
"Morning Mi Amor" He whispered.   
  
There is no answer, and her skin is cold a clammy against his lips.   
  
"Ruby...?" Fear settles in his gut as he moved his hand to her neck, two fingers pressing against the pale skin. "Please don't..." He pray, hoping to feel the steady beat of a living pulse beneath his fingers.   
  
There is none. Nothing moves beneath his hand, her skin warmed only by his touch as the heart was no longer pumping any blood.   
  
"No" Tears gather in his eyes, salt water droplets dripping down on the quickly cooling body as he held her close, cradling her. "Ruby"   
  
He doesn't know what to do. Many years ago they'd parted, and he'd thought that surely he would die before he saw her again. But faith spared him and he lived, only to then reunite him with the woman he loved.   
  
This time, Ruby had walked away, slipping out of his grip as he slept in the bed next to her.   
  
_ "I'm sorry, mi corazon..." _   
  
He hears it, like a whisper on the wind, a ghost like touch brushing his hands, causing him to finally let go of her body as it slipped down onto the bed.   
  
"Ruby...I love you" He exclaims, not knowing if she can hear him but needing it said anyway. "Mi amor"   
  
_ "I love you too...I'll be waiting for you. Our time is not over yet"  _ Again, the answer comes floating in the air, the feeling of lips pressing against his cheek.

_ ”We're both waiting for you, dad” _ Donna's voice is soft, much softer than that of the woman he had once met, but he recognises it nonetheless.and 

 

“Donna? Ruby?” He asks, confused for what the dead want him to do, his heart still aching with grief over the partner he had only just lost.

 

Invisible hands push him from behind, forcing him up onto his feet, and he stumble towards the door.

 

_ “Go! We will be waiting for you, always” _

 

The message is clear, and Fernando understand. Though he knows it will take time, he will have to move on, because it is what his family wanted. 

 

What his daughter and his partner wished for him.

 

With one last look on the lifeless body resting on the bed, he close the door and walk away. Out into the warm sun, his feet steering him towards the hotel and his granddaughter, the family member that he still has.

 

Refusing to look back, he doesn't see the young, dark haired woman and her teenager daughter waving him goodbye.

 

_ Goodbye, Fernando, we love you _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment please! I want to hear what you thought!


End file.
